


Post-Fame: Down and Out in Tokyo

by Gnosya108



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnosya108/pseuds/Gnosya108
Summary: Aqours has ended. Dia is in Tokyo and has recently had to deal with taking on too much. A few mornings after this happens, Ruby and another friend come to visit.





	Post-Fame: Down and Out in Tokyo

At some point it all fell apart.  
What ever happened?

Dia’s dorm room was a mess. That tends to happen when you don’t have time to do everything you’ve signed up for. Classes, clubs, favors, hobbies, a job, all of them to do in a finite amount of time. Maybe someone else could have done it all, Dia thought. Who knows?

Dia had a wry smile. At least she was smart enough to cut out what she didn’t need. Now she’d be able to cook for herself once in a while, maybe. It depended on what would actually happen. She could definitely sleep ten hours a night and not fail her classes. She could go out to lunch. She could visit home most weekends. This was a good change.

She still wished she hadn’t had to change. The phone calls were the worst part. She had to admit her failure, had to apologize. They were understanding. That made the process of disentangling herself bearable. She’d feel so much worse if even one person had complained about her quitting. As it was, she laid in her bed, taking shelter under the covers.

The space under the covers was sorta warm, sorta cold. She checked her phone. Ruby’d texted her, saying she was coming to visit her. Pleasant surprise. Why couldn’t a pleasant surprise came at a better time? Now Dia’d have to change into something presentable and clean up. She’d been delaying the clean up for days.

She’d finished changing and cleaned up the kitchen table when the doorbell rang. She went up to the wall speaker. “Yes, who is it?” she asked.

“Ruby,” said the speaker.

“Okay.” Dia pressed the button to unlock the doors for them. She sat at the kitchen table, defeated. Her sister’d see the dirty dishes, the clothes on the floor, the dust everywhere. She couldn’t hide it. Checking her phone, she found that Ruby’s text came hours ago. She hadn’t had a chance. She’d been sleeping then.

What was today? Saturday. She didn’t accidentally miss a class. She definitely didn’t miss a test. No classes had tests until next week. It was something she was glad to find out, since she couldn’t bring herself to do much.

The door opened, and Ruby stepped in, smiling. “Pardon me,” she said. She immediately and excitedly hugged her sister tightly, then let go. Dia cringed. Ruby was seeing the mess everywhere. Dia looked like a mess too, despite her best efforts. Ruby was worried. She turned to someone behind her, and said, “come in. Please don’t jump in and surprise her.”

“Why nooooot?” called a voice from the halls. Then the owner of the voice came up behind Ruby.

“Chika,” said Dia. She put her hands on her head to hide her hair. For obvious reasons, she was unsuccessful.

Chika ran over and hugged Dia. “I missed you,” Chika said. “We all have.”

“I missed you too.”

“What’ve you been up to?” Chika pulled out a chair that had papers on it and sat down. She didn’t care or didn’t notice.

“Um,” said Dia. She blushed, straightening out her hair. 

“Onee-chan?” asked Ruby.

“Not much lately. I haven’t had time until recently, but these past few days I’ve been lounging around.” Dia creaked out the last bit of this. “It’s been nice.”

“Dia! Lounging around!” Chika said in surprise. “I’m so surprised.”

"It's not so surprising."

"But but but, you always scolded me and Yoshiko for taking things lightly."

"I wasn't that bad," Dia said. She frowned, afraid of the direction Chika's reasoning would lead.

"I almost can't believe that Dia's been lounging around for days. Things change, don't they?"

“I guess they do.” Dia played it off as nothing, but nearly screamed at what Chika said immediately afterwards.

“I can’t wait to tell the others.”

“Chika!” said Ruby. “Don’t be mean to Onee-chan.”

Dia had the expression one might get if they were on trial for stealing ten cars and the verdict of “guilty” was just given. Chika was typing on her phone, but looked up.

“D-don’t,” said Dia. She stood up and left the room. Ruby was surprised and couldn’t speak. Waves of worry washed over her. 

“Go apologize to Onee-chan.”

Chika deleted the message and went in to talk with Dia.

Dia laid under her blankets, looking at the alarm clock. Chika felt like she was seeing something unnatural. She’d made fun of Dia, but it shouldn’t’ve made Dia leave the room. Dia was so vulnerable, so weak. It was utterly uncomfortable.

Ruby must have noticed it, Chika thought, sitting on the edge of the bed. She leaned over, and her eyes met Dia’s. “Are you okay?” Chika asked.

“Anyone laugh at me yet,” said Dia. Chika’s breath choked. “No, they wouldn’t laugh at me. Or, they would but… they wouldn’t think less of me. I guess, though, I do.” She spoke slowly, at the pace of someone so very tired.

“I didn’t send it. I saw it bothered you. I’m sorry.” Chika hugged Dia through the blankets. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Dia didn’t want to say anything, so she said, “don’t tell Ruby, okay?” It was something to say to put off actually admitting her failure. She didn’t care if Ruby knew. Ruby’d hear it from her eventually, anyways.

“Okay,” said Chika.

“I just want to tell her myself, when I’m ready.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah.” Drop it drop it drop it. Don’t ask me again, Dia thought.

“What’s wrong.” Chika had honest eyes. In them, Dia saw Chika’s sympathy. She had to admit it soon.

“I failed,” said Dia. “I did too much. I had to quit a lot of things. Clubs, groups, one of my part time jobs. I couldn’t handle it. I’m so embarrassed.”

“That’s okay.” Chika put a hand on Dia’s head, running fingers through her hair tenderly. Dia flinched when Chika hit a tangle. “It’s okay. You’re allowed to fail.” Chika sat up straight, facing away from Dia. “I still look up to you though. You taught me how to work hard. You taught me about idols. You were so impressive. I ran for student council president. I lost, but I thought, ‘Dia would’ve won. She won at Uranohoshi.’”

“I don’t know,” said Dia. She sat up, reaching for a brush. Chika swiped it and started brushing Dia’s hair. “Chika,” complained Dia. She didn’t steal the brush back, though.

“I really look up to you,” said Chika. “I really l-like you.” Chika became suddenly sentimental. “I have for a while.” Dia blushed. “It makes me feel really bad I made you sad.” Chika finished brushing and set the brush on where it had been. “I tease you, and I’m a little bit too excited sometimes, I know, but I’m still impressed by you.” Chika turned away from Dia again, now from embarrassment. “Even though you failed. I’ve failed too. And together, we won Love Live.” 

“I don’t know if I could go out with you,” said Dia. 

“That’s okay, that’s okay,” said Chika. “I just thought maybe it might cheer you up. And, and I was being selfish too. It’s been so long since I saw you last. I have a lot to say. I didn’t know I would.” Chika stood up and put out a hand to pull Dia up. “You okay?”

“I’m better.”

“Let’s go get ice cream.”

“What?” asked Dia. She took Chika’s hand, and Chika pulled her out of bed.

“Let’s get ice cream. Wouldn’t it be a good idea? I’ve wanted ice cream for a few days, but keep forgetting to go buy some.” Chika put on a smile. “I’ll have to call my mom though, let her know I’ll be home later.”

“Very responsible of you,” said Dia. She stretched, and started out of her bedroom. “I guess I’m not the only one who changed.”

Chika smiled awkwardly. “I’ll go wait outside.”

__________LLSS

The phone rang twice, and Riko answered. “Yes, Chika?”

“I was a little selfish…” Chika looked over her shoulder. She should have a minute, but even so it wasn’t a good idea to have this conversation in the open. “Dia was sad, and I told her I like her.” Chika looked over her shoulder. “She said no. It was probably just a bother to her.”

“Did you apologize?”

“N-no. She wasn’t angry or annoyed, so I didn’t think of it.” Chika heard the door open behind her. She clutched her phone to her chest and looked. It was an old man with a cane. He was suspicious, actually, but it wasn’t something for her to worry about.

“You should apologize. You should’ve chosen a better time.”

“It felt sooo romantic though. Heart-thump-thump-thumping, y’know? It would’ve been great if…”

“If she said yes?”

“Yes.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know. Me and Dia are still friends, I hh… hope. I think I’ll just forget about it. She knows how I feel, doesn’t she?” The old man got into a car. Three children passed by Chika, waving happily. Maybe they knew she’d been an idol.

“Are you really okay?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.”

“Feelings fade with time,” said Riko. “Like a statue weathered by desert winds.”

“That doesn’t sound very nice.”

“Not all feelings fade, but if you don’t want them, they tend to.”

“Oooh. Okay. Thanks.” Riko was trying to help, Chika understood.

“Chika!” called Ruby. Chika threw her hair into the air in reaction, and had to catch it.

“I have to call you back, Rikooookaasan. Okaasan. Dia and Ruby and I are going to get ice cream. Bye bye.”

__________LLSS

Chika picked up her phone on the train home. She’d convinced Ruby to stay the night at Dia’s apartment. Ruby’d been excited, but Dia was scared. Chika felt bad, setting it up so that Dia would have to hide everything from her sister who’d be in the same apartment. Chika hadn’t thought ahead.

“Hey,” said Dia.

“I’m sorry for making Ruby stay at your place. I wasn’t thinking. I’ve been doing that a lot lately.” The waitress put a glass of water in Chika’s cup holder.

“No. I’m happy to have her here. I already told her what happened.” Chika breathed a sigh of relief and brought the water to her mouth. The waitress came over apologetically as Chika spat the water out. It was carbonated and bitter.

“I’m sorry,” said the waitress. “That was mineral water. The girl a few seats back ordered it.” She took the glass from Chika, who wiped her own mouth.

“Sorry,” said Chika into the phone. “The waitress gave me a weird drink. It’s nice to know I didn’t bother you more.”

“More?”

“I told you… how I feel about you. That wasn’t the best time to say it…” Chika scratched the back of her head. On the other side of the phone, Dia was searching for words.

“No it wasn’t. But it wasn’t a bother. I’m glad you were honest with me. Thanks.” Chika smiled, looking out the window. The clouds blocked the sun, and one cloud, shaped like a seal, had a halo.

“That’s what I needed to hear.”

“Nnng.”

“Hey Dia,” Chika said. “Do you think we have infinite luck? Do you think we use it up?”

“What?”

“We did something amazing, right? We aren’t doing anything amazing right now. We’re normal again and, I’ve started to realize how clumsy I’ve gotten since Aqours ended. I ran for student council president. I lost. I don’t do the greatest in my classes. Lately I keep saying the wrong things, or saying things at the wrong time.” The train stopped at a station. Passengers filed out.

“It’s okay,” said Dia. She was in her element again, being supportive to an underclassman.

“Sometimes I feel like we used up all of our luck winning Love Live. Do we have enough for the rest of our lives?” The passengers filed in. It was getting late, so there weren’t many of them. Most of them were drowsy.

“We didn’t. That’s not how that works. I wonder where you even got that idea.”

“Shooo meeeaan.” An old woman sat next to Chika. “But you’re right.”

“Of course I am.”

“Nice to know you’re back to your old self.”

“I’m not. But I feel better.” The train lurched and moved along the rails on the way to Uchiura. “I should go to bed. Good night Chika. You should come visit again.” 

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard for me to write happy characters, so it was hard for me to write Chika. Did I write her well? 
> 
> Actually, I'm a little afraid I didn't do this story that well? I have mixed feelings on the title too.
> 
> I might write a sequel. It works on its own, but I kinda want a continuation.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
